


Stiles' Pack

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Lives, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, F/F, Good Peter, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pierced Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Stiles had always led a secret life, but only Allison and Peter know about it.In which Allison returns from France to find that Stiles was kicked out of the pack. She and Peter end up helping Stiles build his own pack and take his mind off his true mate, Derek, who left town several month ago.There is some explicit content, but you can easily skip over it!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there is some explicit content, you can easily skip over it. The beginning and end are marked with a row of $$$$.

Allison returned to Beacon Hills refreshed and ready. The nogitsune had been a close call, but she thanks Stiles every day that he was able to save her. No one knew of course. Stiles liked to keep his affairs private. When the Oni had stabbed her, Stiles magic had wrapped around her, immediately beginning to heal the wound. The pack had called in a miracle, with no other explanation, and neither had corrected them. He father had whisked her to France immediately, needing some bonding time after her near-death experience.

When they pulled into Beacon Hills it was one week until the start of the senior year. She spent the day unpacking, but around seven, Lydia showed up on her door, grinning like mad.

“I can’t believe you’re back! Come on we are having a pack night, everyone is already at Scott’s!” Lydia squealed and drug her to her car. Allison laughed as Lydia caught her up on all of the gossip she had missed. Allison was grinning when she walked into Scott’s. The pack immediately hugged her. She and Scott had broken up for good, and they were surprisingly good friends. Isaac had realized they shouldn’t be together, and they were friends now too.

“Wait, where’s Stiles?” She asked, scanning the room. Kira and Danny shared a look. Scott’s face closed off immediately.

“Stiles isn’t pack anymore.” He bit out.

“Why not?” Allison looked at each other pack. Lydia was obviously upset. Allison could see she was torn about something. Isaac and Scott were both pissed.

“He hurt people. A lot of people. It’s too hard to sit by and pretend everything was normal.” Scott said.

“Are you serious right now?!” She half yelled. The pack jumped back in shock. “When was the last time you guys saw him?” Lydia shrugged.

“It’s been about a month and half honestly.” She said. Allison whirled around. “But, Stiles isn’t really our pressing matter right now. Something is in Beacon Hills killing people, and we can’t figure out what it is. We were really hoping now that you’re back in the pack, you would have connections to help us.” Allison laughed harshly.

“Oh my god. I didn’t think you guys were that idiotic. I’m officially not back in the pack.” She spun on her feet and stalked out of the house. They scrambled after her. They followed her as she stalked down the street. Thank god Stiles only lived a couple blocks away from Scott. They pack stopped at the end of the block as she walked up to the door. She banged on the door relentlessly.

“Stiles Stilinski. Get your ass out here!” She yelled. The door was open abruptly.

“Peter?” Lydia asked incredulously. The wolf rolled his eyes.  
“Yes Allison darling?” He smirked.

“I, Allison Argent, matriarch of the Argent clan, request permission to see him.” She said formally. Peter smirked again. He leaned against the doorframe. The cruiser pulled up to the house with a dull whine. The sheriff got out slowly. He eyed the pack a couple houses away, then looked at Allison.

“Allison, nice to see you. You look a lot better.” He smiled and hugged her briefly. He patted Peter on the shoulder and slipped past the man. The pack’s jaw dropped. Stiles appeared next to Peter, very confused. Lydia’s jaw dropped. Hell the pack was floored. Stiles looked insanely different.

“Yo, what’s going on?” He asked, looking from Allison to the pack to Peter.

“What the fuck Stiles?” Allison asked. “I legitimately talk to you everyday. How could you not tell me they kicked out of the pack.”

“Allison-” Stiles started.

“I thought we were friends Stiles. Not just contacts. You were so pissed off when I didn’t tell you about the wendigo.” She was shouting now. Stiles grabbed her shoulders.

“Ally. If I had said something, you would have jumped a plane. You look phenomenal. You needed France, and besides, Peter has been dealing with the majority.”

“Where are Derek and Cora?” She asked. Stiles face fell, but it was instantly normal again.

“They left the same day you did.” Allison nodded.

“Can we go inside? This is getting awkward.” She glanced at the pack.

“What in the hell is going on?” Scott asked, frustrated. Allison turned to them.

“You’re all idiots if you think Stiles isn’t the most important part on the pack. You don’t even have an alpha wolf anymore! I can’t believe you.” Allison yelled. Peter and Stiles jumped out of the way as she walked into the house. Stiles raised a hand to the pack.

“Suck a dick, and go away please.” He disappeared into the house.

“I really don’t understand.” Isaac said.

“I think we’re idiots?” Lydia said. The pack trudged back to Scott’s house. Melissa was waiting for them.

“So I didn’t know you kicked Stiles out of the pack.” Her voice was hard and she stared at Scott. “I raised you better than that Scott. Stiles has been your brother since you were four. Did any of you hold it against Jackson when he was possessed?” The pack hung their heads. “Fix it. I know Stiles is the only reason most of you are still alive.”

**

Inside, Allison was pacing the living room, fuming. The sheriff glanced at his son and werewolf bodyguard. They both shrugged. He sighed and continued to the kitchen.

“Allison, is your dad in town again?” Stiles asked. She stopped pacing and looked at him.

“Fuck I forgot. We didn’t know if we would need to again, but Stiles Stilinski, I ask, as matriarch of the Argent clan to keep residence in your territory of Beacon Hills.” She said formally. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Not why I was asking, but of course I grant you two permission to stay.” Stiles said. He sunk in to the armchair as she continued to pace. A small ringing came from Stiles pocket. He pulled his phone out and read the message with a sigh.

“Is that them?” She asked. Stiles shook his head.

“I’ve actually started my own business since you were gone. I take requests for help.” He grinned. She smiles at him.

“Of course you have. What’s up?” She asked.

“Fairies apparently.” Allison stopped.

“Wait, are you little red?” She asked incredulously. He grinned.

“You’ve heard of me?” Allison started jumping up and down.

“Oh my god Stiles. You are absolutely amazing! I didn’t realize how much power you actually had.” She said.

“Actually, I didn’t. When I was a kid, my mom put a dam on my powers, because I was so powerful. She was supposed to take it down when I got older, to train it, but she died before she could. The nogitsune broke the dam.” He explained sadly.

“Oh my god. The power you had before the nogitsune was dampened? Exactly how powerful are you, because fuck Stiles, you were insane.” She said, sitting next to him. He shrugged.

“Honestly I have no idea. But I am insanely more powerful than I was. I haven’t actually found the bottom of my well.”

“Fuck Stiles. How could you not tell me any of this?” She asked, the hurt leaking into her voice. Stiles smiled at her sadly.

“I genuinely like you Allison. You’re a genuinely good person and I knew just how much you needed to take a break from Beacon Hills, and I wouldn’t take that away from you.” Allison huffed but didn’t argue. She turned to Peter, who was lounging on the couch.

“And what have you been doing?” She asked. Peter always made her a bit uncomfortable, but that was mostly because of her dad’s secret feelings, honestly. The werewolf shrugged.

“Keeping him grounded mostly. Helping with the business. I have a lot of contacts,” Peter said with a toothy grin. Allison nodded.

“Well I want in.” She announced.

“Allison,” Stiles started. She held a hand up, stopping him.

“I will not be a part of that pack. I, Allison Argent, matriarch of the Argent clan, am formally asking to join your pack.” She said. Stiles sighed.

“I doubt you’re going to leave me alone until I say yes, so I suppose, I accept you into my pack.” He said. The bond snapped into place immediately. Peter let out a soft content sigh. Stiles heard his dad yelp.

“Stiles, warning before you do something please!” He screeched. Stiles chuckled.

“Okay, well it’s late. Do you want to stay over and help me pack for the faeries?” Stiles asked. Allison nodded and followed him and Peter upstairs.

***

The pack kept to themselves for the final week before school. They each took the time to think about all of the things that had happened, and how Stiles was involved. When school started, they were ready to speak to him again. They all had econ together, as well as with Allison and Stiles.

“Yo, where’s Stilinski?” Finstock asked. The pack was looking around, as neither Allison nor Stiles were there.

“He’s not here today,” Allison said as she breezed into the room. “His flight was delayed and he isn’t getting back in town until tonight.” She explained with a shrug. Finstock looked surprised but he nodded.

“Alright then, let’s get started.” Allison slipped in the open seat next to Lydia and pulled out her books. Lydia leaned over as Coach began ranting.

“Where is he? I wanted to talk to him.” She said. Allison rolled her eyes.

“He’s out of town Lydia. Why did you want to talk to him?” Her eyes were hard. She was incredibly pissed with the pack.

“I’ve been thinking about everything. I always knew Scott was being an idiot, but god. I almost lost you Allison. I couldn’t reconcile that Stiles had a hand in it.” She breathed. Allison glared at her.

“Lydia. You and Scott need to pull your heads out of your asses and see who Stiles really is. The only reason I am alive to sit here is because of Stiles.” Allison hissed before turning back to Finstock. She resolutely ignored Lydia for the rest of the class.

After school, the pack watched her slip into her car and drive away.

“She told me the only reason she’s alive right now is because of Stiles. I think we’ve been out of the loop for a bit.” Lydia said. Isaac was looking at his phone.

“Guys, another person is missing.” He said, holding out his phone.

“First, we deal with this, then Stiles okay?” Scott said dejectedly. The pack nodded and headed their separate ways.

***

Allison drove straight to the Stilinski residence. Peter was already lounging on the couch when she arrived.

“God, do you live here?” She huffed.

“I really feel like he does, but if I say yes, I know my life is too weird.” The sheriff said from the armchair. Allison chuckled.

“Is he back yet?” She asked.

“He should be soon.” John said. “I’m already made my peace with the supernatural, but I will not let him miss too much school.” Allison smiled. She sat with Peter and watched tv for a couples hours before the sound of ripping fabric sounded. The air in the living room shimmered and Stiles fell onto the floor. Peter was at his side instantly, the other two not far behind. Peter ripped the bottom of his shirt and started bandaging a large gash of Stiles arm.

“Peter, calm down. Give it a sec, it’ll heal.” Stiles groaned, sitting up.

“Stiles, we all know you have werewolf level healing, but even they can get hurt.” John sighed. Allison slapped his non injured arm. Stiles yelped and glared at her.

“Faerie problem was solved, but they got bitchy about paying. I got away pretty good considering. Plus I got paid.” He grinned.

“Then what’s this,” Peter growled, gesturing to his arm.

“The alpha’s brat didn’t like that I was charging. He swiped me before his dad could kick his ass. I kinda panicked and teleported.” Stiles pulled the bandage away and found a slightly puckered scar. Peter sighed.

“Go to bed, idiot. You have school tomorrow.” Peter half snarled. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure after this we have enough cash, so we should go shopping tomorrow.” He said. Allison raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly are you saving for? And how did you get it so fast?” She asked.

“Peter and I are going to rebuild the Hale house. On the other side of the property of course, but this was actually the longest job I’ve had. Everything usually takes like a day. This was also the most I’ve been paid. The pack was pretty desperate, so the Alpha flat offered a million.” Stiles explained as he pulled himself off the floor. Allison’s jaw dropped. “But Peter is right. We have school tomorrow. Are you staying tonight?” Allison nodded. She collapsed on the couch as Stiles ran up to shower.

“Peter,” she said. The man looked at her. “Why do you worry so much over him? I understand he is a alpha in his own way, but…?” Peter sighed and looked at John, who shrugged.

“She should know,” John said.

“Stiles is my alpha, without a doubt, but Derek is too, and as much as I antagonize him, he is a good Alpha, until he didn’t realize there were people here who needed him and booked it. Derek never realized, but Stiles and I both saw that Stiles and Derek are mates. My need to protect him is because Stiles is the packs mother.” Peter said. Allison’s jaw dropped.

“Holy crap, and Derek didn’t realize?” She asked. Peter shook his head. “How is that even possible?”

“I have two theories. One, Derek truly believed Kate was his mate, and hates himself for it. Two, he realized he was attracted to Stiles, didn’t understand why, and refused to let himself have nice things.” Peter said. Peter head the shower shut off. “Stiles knows, he and Derek are mates, but he won’t do anything about it. Stiles thinks of himself as damaged goods, and that Derek deserves more, especially after the crap he’s gone through. My wolf can feel his turmoil and it pushes me to protect him when Derek isn’t here.” Allison looked floored.

“Yo, pack cuddles. I need those,” Stiles yelled from the top of the stairs. Peter huffed.

“Everything makes so much sense,” she breathed. Peter raised an eyebrow. “Even before the nogitsune, I had this urge to take care of Stiles.” He nodded, but led her up the stairs quietly.

***

“You ready,” Allison asked. They were driving to school together. Allison had proven she was sticking around. Going home every other night, but spending most of the day at Stiles’.

“I don’t really know. I’ve changed a lot since school ended, but I feel like the same old spastic kid.” He sighed. Allison snorted.

“Stiles, I want you to know this before we get there. You got hot. Like insanely. The piercings, and the hair? Not to mention the tattoos. They are going to drool over you. Now roll up your sleeves.” She said as they pulled into the parking lot. Stiles complied. Allison gave him an appraising look. “Walk with confidence and show them what they’re missing.”

Stiles slid out of the jeep and took a deep breath. He looped his arm with Allison’s and followed her lead, half strutting into the school. He had gotten full sleeves over the summer, all runes for magic. He saw Lydia opening gaping, but he ignored her. Isaac whimpered softly as they passed his locker. Finstock’s jaw dropped when they walked into class. Stiles grinned.

“Sup’ cupcake?” He joked.

“Stilinski? I don’t believe it! Is that an eyebrow piercing?” Coach yelped. Stiles grinned again and moved to sit next to Danny.

“Tongue piercing too,” he gave Danny a wink as he stuck his tongue out. Coach sputtered. Scott was in the doorway, making pained noises. Stiles had the great pleasure of watching Danny blush tomato red. Allison giggled as she sat in front of him. The pack slowly filed in, sitting separated. Lydia made a point to sit next to Allison again.  
Finstock’s class was full of laughs, Stiles falling into the easy spastic role. Allison matched his wit word for word, surprising everyone. No one knew how close they had grown. At lunch, Lydia cornered Stiles outside his class.

“Stiles, I want to talk.” She said. Stiles sighed and gestured for her to continue. “I’m sorry. I never should have held anything against you. I never held it against Jackson and I am so sorry I held it against you.” Lydia said quickly, hoping Stiles wouldn’t walk away. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” He said. Lydia sighed.

“Honestly I don’t know. My instincts are screaming at me to be near you. I’ve been fighting all summer to call you and make sure there isn’t something you want me to do.” She explained with a frustrated tone. Stiles gave her a sad smile.

“Yeah, I get that.” He said softly. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. “I’m not saying anything.” Lydia sighed, knowing she had no right to pry.

“Can I? Do anything for you, I mean?” She asked. Stiles watched her hands fidget with the hem of her shirt.

“I’m okay. Peter’s been taking care of me.” He grinned. Lydia huffed.

“I can take care of you much better. After school, let’s go get coffee or something.” She said with finality.

“I’m shopping with Peter after school, but depending on when we finish, I’ll call you.” He corrected. Stiles saw how the words bugged her. Damn supernatural creatures.

“Fine. Will you at least look into the murders?” She sniffed. Stiles looked surprised.

“Dad said they were human, not supernatural related.” Lydia shrugged.

“Scott and Isaac are freaking out because they think it’s a creature. Would I be able to look at the case files?” She asked. Stiles nodded.

“Come home with us today. You and Allison can look at them while I’m with Peter.” Stiles sighed before turning toward the cafeteria. Lydia was right on his heels. Allison raised an eyebrow when Lydia sat down next to him. Stiles just shrugged defeatedly. Scott’s head swiveled when he saw Lydia.

“Okay, so this year, our job is to get you a date,” Allison said all business. Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Peter,” He cursed. Allison just smirked. Lydia leaned forward with interest.

“Oh, I can definitely help with that. So Stiles, who stikes your fancy?” She smirked.

“No one is this city.” Stiles spat bitterly. He was up and out of the cafeteria faster than the girls could blink. Allison sighed and slumped.

“I’m hoping to get him out more this year. He needs to take his mind off of some things. You get to help me convince him to go clubbing.” Lydia snatched her hand as she stood.

“Allison, you were my best friend,” She breathed. Allison sighed.

“You were more to me.” Allison said before following Stiles.

***

Stiles was hunched in the locker room, trying to breath properly. Stiles heard someone enter, but couldn’t turn around to see who it was. Someone started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Breathe with me Stiles. Count your breaths. One, two, three. Listen to my breathing. One, two, three.” Isaac said softly. Stiles took a long shuddering breath. “Breathe with me Stiles.” Stiles looked up and saw Isaac hovering over him. “Stiles, I was so worried.” He said slowly. Stiles saw the tears in his pups eyes.

“I’m fine pup.” His voice was cracked and breathless. Isaac shifted and whimpered.

“I heard your heartbeat as you stumbled in here. I was so worried about you. I was terrified something had happened.” He whimpered. Stiles ran his fingers through Isaac’s curls and took another shuddering breath.

“Go back to Scott, pup. I’m fine.” Stiles said. Isaac just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“Why do I feel like I need to take care of you while also feel like you should take care of me?” He whispered. Stiles just sighed.

“Because you still think Derek is your alpha. You think of Scott as a friend, not an authority.” Stiles explained. “Submit to Scott, and the feeling will go away.” Isaac whimpered again.

“I don’t want to submit to Scott. My wolf wants to submit to you.” Stiles sighed again.

“Its your decision, pup. Just take some time to think about it.” Stiles said. The door opened, and Allison peeked in. She let out a releaved breath when she saw him. She hurried over and crouched in front of them, gripping Stiles arm tightly.

“I’m sorry. I just figured it would be best to try and get you out of wallowing. You never know when or if that’s going to happen,” Allison said softly, eyes flicking to Isaac quickly. Stiles sighed.

“I know Allison. It’s probably never going to happen, so I guess I will let you drag me to the clubs.” Isaac chuckled.

“Wow, finally getting over Lydia?” Isaac joked. Stiles didn’t say anything, just nodded sharply. He couldn’t lie to him, but he refused to tell him the truth. Isaac helped Stiles up, hugged him tightly then slinked out of the room.

“What was that?” Allison asked.

“His instincts are telling him to submit to me. I told him to think about it. Lydia is coming home with us today.” He said. Allison nodded. He waved, told her he would see her after school and headed to class. He was thankful no one he knew besides Danny was in the class. They chatted softly during the class.

Lydia and Allison were awkwardly staring at each other in front of the jeep. Well, Lydia was boring holes into Allison, who was looking anywhere but at Lydia. Stiles unlocked the doors and gestured to the girls. Allison held the door open so Lydia could slide into the back. The drive home was silent and definitely awkward.

“So clubbing. This weekend at Jungle?” Stiles said. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

“Not my style, but I suppose we are getting you laid.” She smirked.

“Peter will be there, so there’s that.” Stiles said.

“He’ll want to go?” Allison said doubtfully.

“Peter has been pushing me to go out with him for months. He won’t let me go without him, so he can protect me.” Stiles explained.

“What exactly is Peter to you?” Lydia asked.

“Peter is my bodyguard, for all intents and purposes.” Stiles said.

“Are you an alpha?” She asked as they pulled into the drive. Stiles turned to her.

“Yes.” He said before going inside. Allison followed quickly. Lydia scrambled after them. Peter was in front of her as soon as she stepped into the house. His arms were crossed, and his face was twisted in a sneer. She glared right back.

“Peter, let her through.” Stiles called from the kitchen. Peter twirled on his feet and stalked to the kitchen, Lydia on his heels. She noted that he made sure he was between her and Stiles. John was sitting at the table.

“So, the local pack thinks that the murders are supernatural related. They have loaned us Lydia to take a look, if that’s okay with you?” Stiles asked his dad. John looked Lydia over. Allison was sitting, straight back next to him. She gestured to the chair across from John. Lydia slid into it easily. She was kind of floored by the protection in this pseudo pack. She knew Allison was positioned to protect the Alpha’s father.

“Okay, don’t be too long with the shopping. I have to be at work at 8. I’ll stop for a cheeseburger if I have to,” John said with a grin. Stiles huffed.

“Let’s go Peter. You drive.” Peter lurched forward at Stiles words, excited to leave. Peter’s car was kept in the garage. No one really knew how it happened, it just did. Stiles slid into the car and relaxed into the seat. Peter had a beautiful luxury sedan. It was one of the few things that survived the fire. Peter peeled out of the drive.

“Okay, what’s with Lydia?” Peter asked. Stiles huffed.

“She has those supernatural instincts. The need to protect me and crap. Isaac had a break in it to. He wants to submit to me. By the way, Allison somehow got it into her head that I need to go out and move on.” He said pointedly. Peter smirked.

“And?” He asked.

“And we’re going this weekend,” Stiles said. Peter grinned. He knew the hole Stiles feels can only be filled by Derek, but he needed to provide something for his alpha. This was the best way he could do it. They met with several contractors to discuss options and architecture. Stiles refused to call it the Stilinski house. They decided on a contractor and gave him their needs for room numbers. They were told it would be three days for a blueprint. Stiles and Peter sat down with several large sample books with lighting, floors, and walls while the architect worked.

“Do you think Erica and Boyd will come back?” Peter asked, looking at a charcoal wall color. Stiles smiled softly.

“I don’t know, I’ll text them. We’ll have a room for them of course though. I can’t believe we’re making a house with fifteen bedrooms and bathrooms to match.” Stiles snorted. Peter rolled his eyes. Stiles flagged down the contractor. “I completely forgot. The most important part. I need every room to be as soundproof as you can make it.” The contractor looked skeptical.

“I have ridiculously good hearing. If my nephew and his boyfriend are moving in, I never want to hear them speaking, let alone anything unsavory,” Peter smirked. The contractor blushed and nodded.

“Also, I wanted to talk about the option to add a workshop and garage. Maybe a garage with a large loft above.” The contractor nodded and hurried off to the architect.

“A workshop?” Stiles asked.

“Little red needs somewhere to work.” Peter stated. Stiles nodded with a smile. It took almost four hours, but they finally arrived home at six. Stiles groaned and collapsed face first on the couch.

“Allison!” He called. Peter sashayed into the kitchen and relieved Allison, taking the seat opposite her. Lydia raised an eyebrow. Allison collapsed on top of Stiles.

“How’d it go?” She asked.

“Fifteen fucking bedrooms. It’s going to be absolutely ridiculous. What color do you want for your room?” He asked.

“We’ll choose later, okay?” She said. Lydia walked into the living room slowly. She watched as Stiles pushed Allison off with a laugh.

“Well, what’s the consensus? Did you find a supernatural element?” He asked.

“No, we didn’t. But, you knew we wouldn’t, didn’t you?” She asked. Stiles smirked.

“Yes, I knew nothing else was happening in the supernatural world. I trust my dad to catch the humans.” He said.

“How do you know?” She asked.

“I know every time an unknown supernatural creature enters Beacon Hills. The minute the Alphas were in town I knew. They were too strong for me at the time, but I knew. Jackson unfortunately wasn’t a new creature in town. My wards didn’t count him.” He explained. She was staring at him with awe.

“Stiles, I want to be in your pack.” She said softly. Stiles shook his head.

“Like I told Isaac. You need to think about it. You’ve been treating Scott like your alpha. Figure that out first. Then come back if you want.” Stiles said. It was a clear dismissal. Lydia glanced at Allison, who was looking away. Stiles smirked.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” She said in question. Stiles looked at Allison, who shrugged.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” He asked. Lydia perked up immediately and nodded. Stiles started dinner immediately. Allison, Peter, and John poured over the sample books, while Lydia chatted with Stiles. He could see her checking out the books.

“I want folding glass doors, Peter.” Stiles said suddenly. Lydia smirked.

“I see you still run a mile a minute.” Lydia joked. Stiles flashes her a grin. He prepared pork sandwiches for dinner. John ate his with gusto before going to get ready for the night shift. Allison and Peter snarked over a color quietly.

“Allison, the traditional color would be a red, for the Alpha.” Peter argued. Allison rolled her eyes.

“Peter, a forest green would accentuate the preserve and the pack the best.” She huffed. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at the book.

“It’s that one.” He said finally. He was pointing to a beautiful steel blue. They both glared at him.

“No,” they said together. Stiles shrugged, knowing they wouldn’t fight him.

“What are we working on?” Lydia asked. They all shared a look. Stiles shook his head slightly. Lydia just nodded.

“I don’t actually have a ride home.” Lydia said.

“I can drive you. I should be heading home anyway.” Allison said. She stood, quickly hugging both Peter and Stiles before leading Lydia to her car. Stiles sighed and leaned back in his chair. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“I feel like this is going to blow up in our faces real soon.” He said. Peter nodded.

“Well with Scott on a mini war path, and a rival alpha, I think your right.” Peter snorted. “Go to bed. I’ll wake you in the morning.” Stiles scent marked him easily and headed to bed.

***

Several days passed, and it was already Friday. Stiles was rummaging in his locker when Isaac was suddenly next to him.

“What’s up, pup?” Stiles asked without looking up.

“I’ve thought about it. I talked with Scott about some things, and I realized I don’t really agree with some of the things he’s been saying. I talked with Melissa a lot too.” Isaac said quickly. Stiles finally looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Isaac, you live with Scott. Won’t that be a problem?” He asked. Isaac sighed.

“It’ll be hard, but Melissa said I always had a place there, even if Scott was a rival.” Isaac said. Stiles gave him a soft smile.

“I’ll let you submit pup, but you can’t live at the McCalls. It’d be too hard. Peter already lives with us, you can come too.” Stiles said. Isaac perked up immediately. Lydia was there in an instant.

“That was enough time? Perfect. Stiles, I want you to be my Alpha.” She said. She and Isaac made eye contact quickly before turning to him.

“You two are going to be the death of me. We can do the whole submit thing tonight. Peter should be there. We are also going out tonight. I guess it can be a pack outing.” Stiles shrugged.

“Could you drive me to the hospital after school? I want to talk with Melissa.” Isaac asked.

“Of course, pup. We can go as soon as class is over.” Stiles said. His phone started ringing in his pocket. He checked it over quickly and sighed. Lydia tried to lean over and look at it, but he quickly stashed it in his pocket. “Let’s finish the day.”

Isaac was waiting by the jeep when classes ended. Allison was standing in front of him, arms crossed. Allison raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“Isaac has talked to Melissa. He’s joining us.” He said. Allison nodded.

“Okay, we can always use a legit beta.” Allison joked before she hopped into the back.

“What are you in the pack Allison?” Isaac asked as they drove away. Allison looked at Stiles with a smirk.

“Allison is my second.” Stiles said with ease. Isaac’s eyes widened in surprise.

“And Peter?”

“The best way I can describe it, is bodyguard.” Stiles said. “He will be a bitch for a bit before he learns to trust you. Expect him to always be between the two of us.” Isaac nodded. “Hey Allison, I have to head out early in the morning. I got another call. I forwarded the email to you.” He said, looking in the rearview mirror. She nodded and immediately pulled her phone out, texting Peter. When they pulled up to the hospital, Isaac hesitated.

“Could you come in with me?” He whined. Stiles couldn’t say no to his puppy eyes. Stiles nodded and followed Isaac into the building. Melissa was at the nurse’s station filling out paperwork. She looked up as they came up to her. She was obviously surprised Stiles was there. She came out and pulled Stiles into a fierce hug.

“How are you honey?” She asked in his ear. Stiles relaxed into the hug.

“I’m surviving.” He said. Melissa nodded in understanding. It was the same thing his mother used to say.

“Call more, I don’t care what Scott’s on about. Your mother asked me to take care of you, and god dammit I won’t have Claudia Stilinski haunting me.” Melissa joked. Stiles laughed.

“The worst part about that is that she could.” Melissa’s eyes widened in surprise. “But, we aren’t here for me.” Stiles gestured to Isaac. Melissa hugged him too.

“I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you guys. I know the wolf things been super hard, and I can’t thank you enough for taking me in.” Isaac said. “But, I’m going to be staying at Stiles, if that’s okay?” He said it like a question.

“Of course honey. You don’t need to ask. I am worried about your anchor, and having an alpha though?” Melissa said.

“Stiles is my alpha.” Isaac said with finality. Melissa raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles shrugged.

“I will definitely be calling your father.” She said.

“He knows. He’s always known.” Melissa shook her head in disbelief.

“Okay, well, Isaac, I want you to be good. Listen to your alpha. Stiles. I better be invited to pack night every so often. I want to make sure you boys are okay. And don’t give up on Scott. You know he’s a stubborn mule.” Stiles nodded. Isaac thanked her again before they headed out. They drove to the McCall’s house to collect Isaac’s stuff. Isaac listened for a second before going inside.

“So, what’s with Isaac moving in?” Allison asked. She knew the pup could listen if he tried, but she didn’t really care.

“It’d be too much of a strain living with Scott. We have the room. The house will be done in about six months. It’ll be an easy transition. Plus it feels right.” He said with a shrug. Isaac was back in the car with a single duffel in the backseat.

“So where are we going tonight?” Isaac asked.

“Jungle. Our pack goal is to get Stiles laid.” Allison smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Not laid. I mean sure, but the main goal is to get out and meet people.” Stiles explained.

“Don’t listen to him. We are getting someone’s tongue down his throat at least.” She snickered.

“When did you get so vulgar?” Isaac asked incredulously.

“France is a crazy place. Plus I talk to Erica all the time.” She said. Isaac turned to her quickly.

“How are they?” He half whined. Stiles reached over and squeezed his knee. They were betas together. He knew Isaac missed them terribly.

“They’re okay. Boyd said they were going to Greece next. Hopefully they’ll come back soon.” Stiles answered. The sheriff was home when they got there. Isaac shifted awkwardly.

“Are you sure your dad is okay with me staying?” Isaac asked.

“Of course, pup. Come on.” Stiles pulled him through the door. Peter was there immediately. Pushing himself between Stiles and Isaac. Isaac had expected it, but he was taken aback with how easily Stiles let it happen. “Dad, we’re adopting Isaac too.” Stiles called as he walked into the kitchen. John grunted and looked at Isaac.

“Okay. You know where the spare is.” John said. Peter stepped closer to Isaac.

“You’re the bottom of the pile pup. Your new job is to prove to me that I can trust my alpha’s life with you. Got it?” His voice was low and threatening. Isaac nodded.

“Peter,” Stiles chided. Peter didn’t back down, but he tilted his head for his alpha.

“What’s going on tonight?” John asked.

“We’re going out to a club. Pack bonding.” Stiles grinned.

“Stiles.” John said.

“Peter will be there as the designated adult.” He explained.

“That only means you won’t die. Everything else is still on the table.” John sent Peter a soft glare. Peter smirked.

“Stiles!” Lydia called as she walked into the house. She strutted in with a smirk. She smiled at Allison, who resolutely ignored her. “Let’s get this rolling. We have to dress the two of you. So, how do I submit?”

“Always focused. I like it.” Stiles stood. “Hold out your hand, wrist up. Say ‘I, Lydia Martin, descendent of the Beacon Hills banshees, formally submit to you and ask to be apart of your pack.’ Then I accept.” Lydia complied. “I, Stiles Stilinski, protector of this territory, formally accept you into my pack.” Stiles replied. The bond snapped into place. Peter sighed contentedly.

“My turn.” Isaac said. “How do I change it?”

“Say, ‘Isaac Lahey, beta sired by Derek Hale.’” Stiles said.

“Sired, seriously?” Isaac asked.

“It’s traditional,” Stiles shrugged. Isaac said the words and Stiles accepted. Allison grinned at him.

“Fabulous, lets bond. Stiles you need to change. I can’t believe you got so hot. We need to show it off, like now.” Lydia immediately turned and went up to Stiles room.

“Isaac, you too.” Allison sighed and pulled them both upstairs. Stiles and Isaac bonded over their lack of fashion. Allison and Lydia double teamed his shirt and pants off, making him yelp. They all stopped and gaped at his body.

“Holy crap Stiles, you’re ripped! And the tattoos!” Isaac squeaked.

“Is that a belly button piercing? Oh my god your nipples are pierced.” Lydia asked incredulously.

“They’re conduits. The ears, eyebrow, and tongue are too.” Stiles explained.

“Is anything else pierced?” Allison asked with a smirk. Lydia blushed and stared at Allison, who shrugged. “Erica isn’t here. Someone has to ask.” Stiles grinned.

“No more pierced.” Lydia swept her eyes up his body. He had two full sleeves of runes and swirling designs. Her eyes stuttered over the beautiful triskelia on his ribs and took note of the geometric designs on his thigs and calves.

“When the fuck did you get these?” She asked.

“Actually, I want to know that too.” Allison said. Isaac nodded. His eyes were focused on the triskelia.

“I got my first tattoo four years ago when I was fourteen.” His fingers brushed his ribs. Lydia’s eyebrows jumped. “It was my mom’s.” Lydia had brought a large bag with her. She started digging through it until she found a short sleeve button up shirt. She slipped it onto Stiles’ shoulders. It was oddly lousy. She buttoned the bottom three buttons, but let the rest fall open, revealing his chest tattoos and nipple piercings if he moved right. She pulled out a form fitting pair of jeans and shoved him into them. She tugged in the front of his shirt and stepped back to admire her work,

“I’d bang you.” Isaac said nodding. He blushed red when they all turned to him.

“I’d band you too, pup.” Stiles smirked. Allison laughed hysterically.

“Isaac you’re next.” Allison dug through Lydia’s bag and found Isaac another pair of tight jeans. She dug until she came up with a grin.

“Isaac run. I don’t like that smile.” Stiles joked. Isaac stood his ground.

“Bring it on, Allison.” He said confidently. She held up a very small crop top. Isaac contemplated before snatching it from her. He struggled to put it on, but Stiles whistled low when he did. The crop to was tight again his muscles. It was longer than normal, cropped right at his belly button.

“They’re going to eat you up,” Lydia said. Allison nodded in appreciation. Peter opened the door, dressed elegantly.

“Well look at you too. Allison, Lydia, where are your party get ups?” He asked. Allison rolled her eyes. She was wearing one of Stiles plaids, buttoned up. She unbuttoned it all the way and let it fall open, revealing a wine red bustier. She tied the ends in a knot at her belly button. She smirked at him as he grinned. They all turned to Lydia, who was flushed. She was wearing a plaid skirt and crop top, so she took the waist of her skirt and slowly worked it down, so it was riding low on her hips. Allison looked away quickly.

Peter howled and they all cheered as they stumbled down the stairs. John sighed from his armchair as he looked at them all.

“Stiles. I know you’re eighteen and an alpha, but Jesus, don’t do anything stupid.” He said. Stiles just grinned.

“Peter is driving.” He said stumbling to the garage. His Betas climbed into the back as Peter and Stiles climbed into the front.

***

The club was practically vibrating when they arrived. They danced together and found partners around the dancefloor. Peter kept a watchful eye from the bar. Danny saw them and did a double take. They pulled him into a dance with them.

A guy quickly took interest in Stiles and his tattoos, placing himself behind Stiles. They pack dispersed, but made sure to keep close enough to see him. Stiles quickly found himself and the guy in the restroom, his ass on the sink, with a tongue down his throat. It was quick, dirty, and god did it feel good. Stiles couldn’t help the grin when he joined Peter at the bar afterward. His bodyguard was smirking when he sat down.

“Stiles, this is going to be a beautiful relationship.” They clinked glasses and did a shot.

“Okay, so twenty bucks says Lydia breaks first and kisses Allison before the house.” Stiles said, spying the two girls on the dance floor. He watched as Lydia’s eyes followed the movement of Allison’s hips.

“Nah, Allison will push her against a wall first. And it’s going to almost a year before they do.” Peter smirked.

“Lies, but I’ll take the bet.” They took a shot instead of shaking hands. Danny slid up to the bar next to Stiles.

“Okay Stiles, I am so confused by your entire life. Please tell me the dude that just stumbled out of the bathroom was not your first.” He said. Peter howled with laughter. Stiles elbowed him.

“Danny, meet Peter. He’s my bodyguard. And no, I lost my v-card years ago.” Stiles explained. Isaac was behind him.

“Holy crap seriously?” Isaac asked before taking a swig of Peter’s wolfsbane laced drink. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Literally can’t lie to your werewolf asses.” He said. They stopped and stared at Danny, who shrugged.

“Guys, I dated Ethan, I’m not an idiot.” Danny said. “I also want to join your pack.” They continued to stare. Stiles shrugged.

“Alright, good thing you’re here for pack bonding night. Okay. I need to go find someone else to screw senseless.” Stiles grinned and pulled Danny and Isaac back over to the girls. They danced until another guy caught Stiles eye. His eyes roamed over the guys muscular arms. Soon enough Stiles found himself in the bathroom again. Stiles found Peter at the bar again, with Lydia and Allison. Isaac was dancing with Danny.

“I’m not going to lie. I’m a little pissed off that I didn’t say yes to this sooner.” Stiles said. They all agreed and did a round of shots. A guy came up to Stiles, but he sent him away, wanting to stay with his pack.

They danced the night away until they were stumbling to the car. Stiles hung back, watching his pack with a smile. He felt someone grab his arm and swing him around. He watched in slow motion as the punch came. Isaac was there in a second, taking down his attacker. Peter was hauling Stiles backward, protecting him with Allison. The guy was the man from the bar that Stiles had turned down.

“Fucking Christ,” He yelled as Isaac’s teeth snapped. He stumbled back and ran. Isaac stayed crouched in front of the pack until his scent faded.

“Good job, pup.” Stiles said, pulling at Isaac’s arm. Peter was there too, flanking Stiles. They piled into the car and drove home. Before they went inside, Peter held Isaac back. When Allison pulled Stiles away, Peter hugged Isaac.

“Thank you. You did good.” He let go and disappeared inside. Isaac was shocked, but he followed instantly. The sheriff was asleep upstairs so they didn’t have to worry. They all passed out of the couch, Stiles and the girls between Peter and Isaac.

“Remind me to talk to Danny on Monday,” He mumbled before he fell asleep.

***

The next morning Isaac groaned as he woke up. “Jesus, Stiles you smell so wrong. Please go shower.” He groaned. Stiles grumbled about something, but did what was asked. He knew he must smell so wrong to the wolves.

After his shower, he started breakfast. He started baking bacon as the griddle heated for pancakes. Peter was down first.

“Well, how do you feel?” He asked with a grin. Stiles grinned.

“Like I’m about to become a huge slut.” Stiles chuckled. Peter’s wolf preened. He was doing his best to take care of his Alpha’s mate. Isaac stumbled down and plastered himself to Stiles’ back. His nose kept sniffing the crook of his neck. Allison and Lydia arrive next, fully dressed. Isaac whined when Stiles tried to pull away.

“Okay, shall we tell them everything?” Allison asked. Peter and Stiles made eye contact then nodded.

“I have so many questions.” Lydia said. Stiles gestured for her to continue. “How are you an alpha? What exactly are you? Piercings are conduits? What’s with the color arguing?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I am an alpha because of the mass of power I possess. It makes me have the ability to be an alpha. I am a spark if you ask Deaton. If you had asked my mom, she would have said we were gods. I have found we are more like a fae or a mage. I am made of pure magical energy. The types of metals in my piercings and my tattoos help me control and channel my power. We are building a pack house.” Stiles answered. Isaac hugged him tighter.

“A pack house? Like the old Hale house?” Isaac asked. Stiles nodded.

“Peter owns the Hale property and he offered it as pack land again. We are building on the other side of the property.” He explained.

“Have you always had this power?” Lydia asked. He nodded. “That’s why they all lived. Boyd, Erica, and Allison,” Her eyes flicked the dark haired girl, who nodded.

“Stiles saved my life. He couldn’t stand to see any of us die.” She explained.

“If you’re so powerful, how did the nogitsune possess you?” Lydia asked softly. Stiles’ eyes darkened.

“He took me by surprise. My mom had blocked part of my powers because I couldn’t control it as a kid. She was going to teach me, but she died before she could. The nogitsune preyed on my weakened state from the sacrifice and the block.” He explained.

“How powerful are you?” Isaac asked. Stiles shrugged.

“Let’s just say, he is easily one of the most powerful mages to walk this earth. Ever.” Peter snorted. Lydia’s eyes widened in surprise, her lips formed a small oh.

“Allison, you knew all of this?” She said turning toward her. Allison nodded.

“I knew about Stiles before I knew about werewolves. When we moved to Beacon Hills. My mom, dad, and I had to present ourselves to him. Since Claudia died, he is supposed to be the protector or the territory. If he had said we can’t stay, then we needed to go.” Allison said thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, why did you let us stay?”

“Honestly?” He asked uncomfortably. She nodded. “I wanted to lure Kate Argent back to town. I knew she adored her niece.” He said with a shrug. Peter grinned. His alpha was ruthless.

“I wasn’t planning on Gerard to completely ignore my authority. I was also not planning on my power being to blocked. I always knew I had more power, I just assumed I would be able to access it if I needed it.” He said with a shrug. Isaac hugged tighter. Stiles served breakfast.

“Okay, how are you paying for this house? I would have assumed the Hale fortune went with Derek when they left the first time.” Lydia said. Peter nodded.

“They did take it, but Stiles and I have started a little business, which we do need to talk about now.” Peter said. Stiles nodded.

“I started a consulting business where I help deal with supernatural threats. Since Scott kicked me out, I’ve made almost 3 million dollars.” Stiles said. Lydia’s jaw dropped.

“Holy crap! Is that were you were on the first day of school?” She asked. Stiles nodded.

“That job took a lot longer than most. The local faerie hoard was fucking huge, but I made a million on that job alone.” He said. “I actually got another job yesterday. Boyd gave a wind spirit in Chicago my number because they have a venti problem.”

“Ugh, I hate venti,” Peter groaned. Stiles grinned.

“I want to go.” Isaac said. Stiles nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, why don’t we all go. We can leave in an hour or so, maybe spend the night.” Stiles said. Peter nodded.

“I’ll call the local alpha and let her know. It’s Shannon van Ness if I remember correctly.” He said. Stiles nodded.

“Okay. Every finish eating. Go pack an over night bag. Meet here in an hour.” They all dispersed quickly.

***

They teleported into the apartment Boyd and Erica were renting. Erica was waiting with a feral grin.

“My puppies!” Stiles squealed as she tackled him. Boyd was in the room and on top of them instantly. They cuddled for a second before noting the other people in the room.

“I knew it would be them!” Erica crowed. Boyd grumbled as he slapped a twenty in her hand. She and Allison hugged and smirked.  
Boyd and Peter shook hands before they turned to Isaac. Erica gave Isaac a sad smile before they both hugged him.

“I’m sorry we left you, babe.” Erica cooed. Erica gave Lydia an appraising look. Boyd just gave her a head nod.

“Well, since we are here, we are commandeering your apartment tonight.” Stiles said gleefully. Erica cheered.

“Yes. I need some pack cuddles.” She said.

“I do want to tell you, that, Peter and I are building a pack house. You two will always have a room if you ever want to come back.” He said with a sad smile. Boyd smiled and winked at Peter.

“You are the best mom.” Erica said. Stiles snorted.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get this venti problem over.” All in all, the venti didn’t take more than a finger snap. Erica led them to the local club afterwards. Stiles could feel the supernatural energy in the air.

“Yes! Sleeping with supernatural creatures is always so much better!” Stiles cheered. Erica laughed and threw and arm around him. Stiles found himself a small entourage of creatures, all vying for attention. When a wolf tried to slip an arm around him, Stiles stopped him.

“I don’t sleep with wolves.” Stiles said forcefully. The wolf raised an eyebrow.

“You have a mate.” He said. Stiles just nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I’ll make sure the wolves stay away.” The wolf bowed his head in respect and disappeared. Erica smirked at him over Boyd’s shoulder. Stiles just rolled his eyes and turned to a shirtless naiad. The naiad turned out to be a perfect decision.

They stumbled into Erica and Boyd’s at almost three am. Erica and Allison snickered about having an orgy before Stiles passed out.

The next morning Boyd prepared breakfast while Stiles stumbled to the shower before the wolves could complain. He gave Boyd his best smile when he received his plate of breakfast. Erica and Isaac pressed against his side. Allison and Lydia stumbled out together. Breakfast was everything Stiles wanted his pack to be.

“Jesus, even with that shower you smelled like you rolled in cum. How much sex did you have last night?” Erica asked with a nose wrinkle. Stiles grinned and winked. “Oh my god you really are a slut,” she joked.

“I have every right to be.” Stiles argued.

“Leave him alone Erica. He has every right.” Boyd agreed. Lydia and Isaac made eye contact. They knew they were missing something. It was sad to leave, but they promised they would visit.

***

Six months passed like this. Scott resolutely ignored the entire pack. He was still scared of Stiles. It hurt Stiles, but he could understand. Every Friday night they went to Jungle. Danny was officially apart of the pack and had introduced Stiles to most of his casual hook ups.

They were at the new house when it happened. Stiles felt the shift in his wards. The construction on the main house was finished and they were taking a pack day to paint. He dropped his brush and walked to the front deck. A small crew was still working on the loft garage. They raised a hand in greeting. Peter prowled behind him.

“What’s coming?” He asked. The pack fanned out around him.

“It’s Erica and Boyd, but it’s also something else. It’s familiar, but also not. I just can’t place it.” He growled. He knew the creature, he just couldn’t remember it. It took about five minutes for the range rover to pull up. The pack had dispersed along the porch, pretending to act relaxed. Stiles was sitting on the rail, not at the forefront.  
Erica bounced out of the back of the range rover with a mischievous grin. Boyd followed from passenger seat. They all turned to the driver’s seat. The entire pack gasped as Derek stepped out of the car.

His jaw was dropped, staring at the house above him.

“Alpha!” Erica bounced. Derek’s eyes swept the porch.

“We were told we had a room.” Boyd said. He had pulled the bags out and started up the stares.

“We were just starting to paint. You two have perfect timing.” Peter grinned. “Claimed rooms have names on the door.” He gestured to the door. Erica flew past.

“I want a room next to Stiles!” She squealed. Stiles lurched forward.

“No way! Erica! Boyd stop her!” He sprinted into the house.

“Don’t worry Stiles. I don’t want to listen to your sex life.” Boyd joked.

“It’s soundproof, but it doesn’t matter!” Stiles yelled. He turned back to Derek, who was staring at him in awe.

“Isn’t it customary to ask the local alpha to stay?” Peter smirked. Derek started and looked at his uncle. A confused look clouded his features.

“Where’s Scott?” He asked. Allison snorted.

“Probably regretting his life decisions. He’s not the local alpha.” She answered. Derek looked confused again. Stiles took pity on him and stalked forward with confidence. Derek’s mouth opened in surprise.

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

“I am the head alpha on the Beacon Hills territory.” Stiles said. Derek’s eyes flashed red and he tilted his head in respect.

“I, Derek Hale, alpha, formally request permission to stay in Beacon Hills.” He said. Stiles nodded.

“I will allow you to stay.” Derek relaxed instantly.

“When, uh, did you become an alpha?” He asked. Stiles tilted his head.

“I’ve always been the alpha. I remember the day Talia and Peter came to ask me if he and his family could move into the territory.” Stiles said. Peter grinned.

“You always were a little shit. Talia adored you.” Peter said. Derek’s jaw dropped. Erica bounced back out of the house.

“Can we paint now?” She took a deep breath but scrunched her nose. “Never mind. Stiles, you need to shower again. I swear you bathed in his cum.” Stiles held up a middle finger.

“Stiles is seeing someone now.” Lydia said. Erica and Boyd did a double take.

“No, I’m not!” Stiles said.

“You’ve fucked him more than once. He’s taking you on a date tomorrow. You’re seeing him.” Allison corrected. Stiles thought about it.

“It’s not a date! It’s the club!” He exclaimed. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles.

“It is assumed that the two of you will arrive and leave together. Sex will happen. He will pay. It’s a date sweetie.” Lydia said sadly. Derek couldn’t help that his blood boiled. He didn’t understand why, but he absolutely loathed that someone was sleeping with Stiles and that he just smelled wrong. Stiles muttered to himself.

“Fuck, I don’t do dates.” Stiles yelped.

“Maybe you should fix that babe.” Isaac said sadly. Derek did a double take on the beta. He had taken to wearing the crop tops Lydia had brought over, showing off his abs. Stiles had even convinced him to get a lip piercing. Peter chuckled.

“Well, come in Derek. You get to help us since you’re staying Beacon Hills.”

“We can’t offer you a room, as the house isn’t furnished yet, but you can stay at my dad’s.” Stiles offered. Derek opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything so he closed it again. Stiles gestured for Derek to lead. Derek knew he wouldn’t let a rival alpha at his back. It made the wolf in him whine.  
A construction worker called out to Stiles with a wave. Stiles sent him a grin and a wink. Derek could smell the lust coming off the worker. It almost made him see red.

“Stiles became a bit of a slut.” Erica snickered. Stiles flipped her off as they entered the house.

“Hey we have mom, we want a dad too.” Isaac said.

“Finding an alpha mate is fucking hard. Reign it in pup.” Stiles said. Derek barely held back his low whine. Peter was grinning at him, eyes full of humor. Allison was smirking at him too. The pack painted the living room and the kitchen while Derek was there.

“So how is the slutting around?” Erica asked. Stiles shrugged, indifferent.

“Don’t give her that.” Danny scolded. “You’ve slept with every gay guy in the county, except me and Isaac. Twice” Stiles glared at him. Boyd whistled.

“Damn Stilinski. How are you even standing?” Boyd asked.

“Who said anything me bottoming?” Stiles smirked. Derek choked. Isaac clapped him on the back.

“Don’t worry Derek. You’ll get used to it. We’re a decidedly more vulgar bunch now than when you left.” Allison said. “Stiles might have fucked all the gay guys blind, but the lesbians of Beacon Hills haven’t recovered from me yet.” Derek blushed red and openly stared at her.

“So, can you guys explain a couple things?” He asked weakly. Stiles nodded. “What the fuck?” The pack just laughed.

“Stiles is the most powerful mage in history. Always has been. Kind of. The nogitsune did us all a favor and broke the barrier Claudia put on his powers.” Peter started.

“He’s not the most powerful in history. Merlin has him beat. Scott kicked him out of the pack right after we left, so he and Peter started a consulting business. He’s known as Little Red.” Allison said. Derek openly stared at Stiles.

“Holy crap. You’re little red?” Derek asked. Stiles just nodded. “Wait, Scott kicked you out!” He growled. Stiles raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Alison then returned from France, kicked our asses in shape, and we went crawling back to him.” Isaac said.

“Wow.” Derek said. Stiles served everyone glasses of lemonade. The wolves scent marked him with ease. Derek had to stop himself from doing the same. “Can I ask about your hierarchy?” Stiles thought about it.

“I wouldn’t, but since you’re Derek, I suppose. Allison is my second. She whips all my pups into shape.” Allison sent him a fierce grin. Peter is my bodyguard. He was that for your mother as well correct?” Stiles turned to Peter, who nodded.

“I was Eric’s bodyguard.” Peter amended. Stiles glared at him before continuing.

“My betas,” Stiles gestured to the wolves. Boyd grinned. The three of them were pressed together, Isaac in the middle. “Lydia and Danny our the humans we protect.” Stile said with a shrug. Derek took in the room around him. He couldn’t stop staring at Stiles tattoos. He thought he saw a flash of silver between his teeth, but he had to have imagined it. He could smell the other men on him. It was honestly nauseating.

“Seriously Stiles, did you shower after your last date?” Boyd asked. Stiles glared at him.

“It’s not that bad.” He said. Peter cleared his throat.

“Actually, I have to step in this time. It honestly kind of is. I don’t know what the fuck creature this man is, but he is seriously scent marking you.” Peter said. He didn’t like that his alpha was being scent marked like this.

“He’s a kitsune actually. Thunder if I remember correctly.” Stiles said thoughtfully. Eric and Isaac snickered.

“You do prefer screwing the supernatural.” Isaac smirked.

“Hey, with humans, I have to make sure I concentrate. Glowing usually freaks them out. It doesn’t do much for the mood.” Stiles joked.

“I don’t think I can handle this much teen angst in a room.” Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Derek, we passed ‘teen angst’ years ago. This is go old adulting.” Stiles snarked.

“Uh huh. Screwing people to make Lydia jealous sounds pretty angsty to me.” Derek rolled his eyes. Peter stood up threateningly. He wasn’t really a fan of Derek’s tone.

“Well, if I wanted to make Lydia jealous, I probably shouldn’t be sleeping with dudes.” Stiles snorted. Derek opened his mouth. He honestly hadn’t made that connection.

“Now stop with the condescending tone, dog boy. Peter won’t wait for me to say stop if he finds you offend me too much.” Stiles said nonchalantly. The conversation dwindled to small talk. Erica and Boyd declared they were staying forever if ‘mom’ let them.

“Of course I’ll let you! My pups! Finally home where I can feed them and keep them safe!” Stiles exclaimed dramatically. Derek’s heart pounded in his chest. His wolf whined hearing about Stiles talk about the pups.

“Are we going out tonight by the way?” Danny asked. Stiles nodded.

“I’d like too. It would give me a chance to talk to Ed.”

“Yes! Beacon Hills party! We can celebrate Boyd and me returning! Plus Derek, visiting?” She asked.

“I, uh, was maybe thinking of staying.” Derek shrugged.

“Well, come out with us tonight. You can hang out before deciding.” Lydia said. Derek was glad to see at least she hadn’t changed at all.

“You can’t wear that though,” Allison said. She was quickly appraising his clothes. Derek scowled. He began to argue, but Stiles interrupted.

“Rules of pack outing. Girl dress us. They definitely get us laid more.” Derek snapped him mouth closed. “Let’s all go home, we can change, then get dinner.” Isaac cheered, as it was his turn to choose. They all packed into the separate cars, Derek somehow driving Isaac and Allison.

“So you’ve changed,” Derek said. Isaac grinned.

“Stiles was pretty great. He really helped me come out and get comfortable with myself. Allison here actually helped me get comfortable with the clothes.” Isaac grinned at her. Allison smirked back. She was a completely different person.

“You look comfortable with yourself. It’s good. Allison, you’ve changed a lot.” He snorted. She smirked at him again. “You’ve spent too much time with Peter I think.” She laughed.

“Nah, it’s a weird combination of Stiles and Erica. Super vulgar but insanely sassy.” Allison explained.

“So, Stiles?” He asked. Allison snorted.

“Are you asking because you want to know what his tongue piercing feels like?” She joked. Derek choked.

“Tongue piercing?” He wheezed. Isaac’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god you do!” He cackled. Derek blushed, hard. Allison smirked.

“Well, as a pack, we won’t let you just fuck him. If you want him, you have to convince him you want to date him. Stiles does hook ups with people who won’t affect the pack.” She explained.

“I don’t,” Derek stammered. Isaac and Allison just rolled their eyes.

“Figure it out, but don’t be stupid about it.” Allison scolded. They pulled up to the sheriff’s house. Derek could already hear Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and Erica laughing in his room. Peter and Boyd were talking to the sheriff downstairs.

Allison and Isaac half ran into the house. Derek followed slower. Allison pulled him upstairs. Stiles was shirtless in his room as the other three sat on the bed, throwing clothes at him. Derek’s heart stuttered as he saw Stiles without his shirt. His jeans were ridiculously tight. His wolf whine, aching to pull him close. It wanted to claim Stiles as his mate. Derek froze at the thought. The thought actually made him rather happy. He could see raising this pack with Stiles by his side. Stiles turned to him with a grin. Derek’s jaw dropped. His chest was covered with tattoos, and a barbell was pierced through each nipple. Derek’s mouth watered at the sight. He looked around to the three on the bed as Allison joined their pile.

“Okay, Derek. Take the shirt off.” Lydia said, all business. Derek blushed and shook his head.

“Don’t argue with Lydia, Derek. Shirt off.” Stiles said with a grin. Derek didn’t mean to, but he immediately complied. Erica was digging through Stiles’ drawers. She threw a top at Derek. He pulled it on with quite a bit of trouble. Stiles moved forward to help him. The shirt was a lot like Isaac’s crop top. It was tight enough to show every single muscle, but it was longer than Isaac’s. Stiles had pulled on a black, almost void like button up. He fastened the bottom three buttons and tucked the front into his tight jeans. Derek tried not to stare at his chest. There was a tattoo of a large wolf on his chest. He could see his nipple ring every time he shifted.

Stiles led the way to the kitchen. Derek and Danny followed. Peter was dressed in tight jeans and a low v neck. Boyd was wearing a tight muscle shirt. John rolled his eyes when Stiles sashayed into the room.

“I wish every day your mother could be here to deal with this.” He muttered. Stiles grinned.

“We both know that she would be dressing up and coming with!” He exclaimed. Derek awkwardly stood by the door. John smiled at him.

“Derek,” he greeted. “It’s nice to see you again.” Derek nodded in greeting. The girls fell down the stairs laughing. Erica didn’t look much different. She had on a black corset and low riding jeans. Lydia was wearing a green plaid skirt, extremely low, with a tight white crop top. Allison was wearing one of Stiles hoodies and a blue bustier.

“Lets go get dinner!” Allison shouted. The pack cheered.

“Isaac’s turn to pick!” Stiles reminded them. Lydia groaned.

“That means we’re going to that rooftop restaurant.” She complained. Isaac just nodded.

“Hey, Isaac likes that server, and we are here to support him. Plus the steak fries sound kind of amazing right now.” Stiles said. Everyone else’s arguments stopped. Isaac smirked. Stiles reached up and carded his fingers through his curls. “Stop picking on my baby.” He said. Peter had upgraded from a luxury sedan to an SUV. The pack piled inside and Peter drove them to the restaurant; Stiles sitting shotgun. Derek somehow found himself between Lydia and Danny. They chatted over him about some shoe company. Derek’s eyes were glued to the tattoos winding up Stiles’ arm. He was not drooling. Well, the look on Allison’s face said he was.

The restaurant was not what Derek was expecting. It was in the next big city, and it was packed with people. Several people waved, knowing the pack. A server was immediately at Isaac’s side. Derek smiled as Isaac flirted easily. Stiles smiled too.

“You did great with him.” Derek said. “He needed an alpha that could help him, and I was definitely not it.” He laughed. Stiles shook his head.

“If you had stayed, I think Isaac would be exactly where he’s at now. You were a good alpha to him Derek, don’t try to downplay your role in his life.” The server led them to a large table at the edge of the roof. The pack automatically crowded around Stiles, putting him in the middle. They fell into an easy comradery. The owner came over to greet them personally. She grinned at Allison. Derek saw the murderous look Lydia was giving her. Lydia looked over at him and he grinned.

“Oh, can it, Hale. Like you can talk,” she hissed, eyes flicking to Stiles. Derek flushed at that. Dinner was surprisingly amazing. They all packed in the car again and headed to the club. Derek wasn’t surprised when they pulled up to Jungle. He had to physically restrain himself when a group of guys pulled Stiles into their mist. Peter chuckled and pulled him to the bar. He ordered them both drinks.

“Peter, we can’t get drunk.” He grunted as the bartender gave them drinks. Peter smirked but took a sip anyway.

“Oh, dear nephew. Its laced. Just drink it.” Derek took a small sip. He was surprised when he could feel it. The pact spread themselves across the dancefloor, making a ring around Stiles.

“They have good instincts. They automatically protect their alpha.” He noted. Peter nodded.

“I wouldn’t be at the bar if I didn’t trust them. Our first night out, Isaac took out a drunk guy who tried to grab Stiles. It made me a little more lenient.” Peter said. “Like right now. The one on his left is getting a little forceful.” Derek looked over. Before Stiles could even say anything, Boyd was pulling the guy away. He still had a hand on Stiles’ shirt though, and it ripped the buttons off. Derek gasped when the triskelia tattoo was revealed. Stiles turned to another guy. Stiles smirked as the guy led him to the bathroom. Derek whipped around to stare at Peter. Peter just smirked.

“I hope you enjoy listening to your mate fuck someone else.” He said. Derek froze.

“My what?” Derek breathed.

“Your mate,” Allison said, sidling up to the bar. Derek turned to her. He gaped at her. “The rest of the wolves don’t really know. They have this need to want to submit to him. He’s an alpha, but since they’ve always respected you, they want to protect him because of you as well. It’s a weird dynamic.”

“How,” he croaked. “How do you know?” Peter gave him a pitying look.

“Kate used magic or some potion to trick you. She was never her mate.” Peter said gently. Soft moans sounded in Derek’s ear. They sounded like they were right next to him. He had honed in on Stiles.

“He doesn’t know.” Derek said. Allison shook her head.

“Yes, he does. He figured it out before me.” Peter said. “He refused to say anything. He didn’t think you would want him besides the pull of the bond.” Derek gaped and sputtered.

“He thought you wanted a life outside of Beacon Hills. He can’t leave here. He was born to protect this land and the people in it. We never thought you would roll back into town.” Allison said. Soft stuttering breaths fell on Derek’s ears. Derek didn’t know what to do. Now that they pointed it out, it was impossible to ignore. He wanted to rip the man away from his mate.

“They’re still making out if you want to go step in,” Peter smirked.

“Oh my god, you know how Stiles does hook ups?” Allison asked. Peter shrugged.

“It’s literally my job to protect him. I can’t do that if I’m not listening.” He said. He turned to Derek. “Wait, why did you come back?” Derek blushed.

“I… missed him…” He said.

“Jesus Christ go get him!” Allison exclaimed. Derek bolted. He threw open the bathroom door. Stiles was shirtless, a man attacking his collarbone. They both jumped and looked up when he entered. Stiles face was a mixture of confused and upset.

“Scram,” Derek growled. The guy booked it, leaving his shirt. Stiles looked murderous.

“What the fuck, Derek!” He yelled. Derek didn’t say anything, he just stalked forward. Before he could reach Stiles, a barrier held him in place. “Uh uh. Talk. Now.” Stiles growled. Derek whined and tilted his head in submission. Stiles looked surprised. “Oh.”

“I couldn’t handle it,” Derek whined. “You look so fucking perfect. The tattoos, the tight jeans, and oh my god the piercings are killing me. I can’t handle you smelling like so many other guys.” A keening sound came from Derek’s throat. Stiles face softened.

“You figured it out,” he said sadly. Derek didn’t like the sound of that voice. His mate was in pain. “Look, I wasn’t going to say anything. You can easily walk away from this Derek.” Derek felt the barrier drop away. He took a step toward Stiles.

“Why the hell would I want to walk away?” Derek’s voice was deep. Stiles looked up.

“Derek, most of our previous relationship was you threatening me bodily harm because you hated me so much.” Stiles said. Derek tilted his head.

“That’s not even a little bit true. It really bugged me that out of all the teen angst, I genuinely liked you. The only way I could keep you at arm’s length was to be an asshole.” Derek took another step forward. He was truly proud of the restraint he was showing. Stiles made a soft noise of surprise.

“You don’t think I’m the most annoying thing on this planet?” He asked.

“I think that you’re the bravest, loyalist, most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. God you drive me crazy.” Derek whined again. He couldn’t stop himself. He raced forward bracketing Stiles between his arms and burying his nose in his mate’s neck. Stiles groaned.

“Fuck Derek, you can’t just do that.” Stiles moaned. Derek froze. “I’m not a wolf, but I feel the mate bond. I can’t have you scenting me like this unless you are in this. I can’t be heartbroken if you decide to leave again. I will take care of my pups first.” Derek whined.

“I wouldn’t dare leave you. I can’t handle you talking about your pups.” Derek groaned. “I need us to get out of here. I will not have my uncle listening to this anymore.”

“Peter, Derek’s got me. We’re going to the house.” Stiles moaned as Derek mouthed his collarbone. Stiles called his magic with ease. It wrapped around the two of them to open the rift. Space ripped and they were tumbling into Stiles room at the new house. Derek grinned when he saw a mattress and blankets in the corner.

“Is this where you bring back your hook ups?” He asked. Stiles shook his head.

“Nope,” He said with a pop. “I’ve always refused to bring my hook ups here. This is my place. I always hook up in the bathroom back there.” Derek’s eyes flashed red. He was being let into his alpha’s den. It was the ultimate trust. He quickly scrambled over to the bed, breathing in the untampered scent of Stiles. The boy chuckled and stood up. He watched the wolf become pliant in his bed.

“Derek. I want you to look at me.” Derek eyes snapped to his. “I need to know if you’re serious about the mating bond.” Stiles said seriously. Derek sat up.

“Stiles, I came back to Beacon Hills simply because I missed you. I didn’t even know about being mates, and honestly, learning that has been the best part of my day so far.” He said seriously. Stiles heart stuttered. He smirked.

“If that was the best part so far, I guess I have to make it better.” Stiles said before he flung his shirt off.

 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ EXPLICIT $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Derek moved to rest on his knees as Stiles walked toward him. He reached forward and clutched Stiles hips. His fingers trailed over his prominent hip bones. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up his mate’s stomach. He swirled his tongue around the naval before tugging on the barbell with his teeth.

Stiles answering moan went straight to his dick, which was already straining against his too tight jeans. Stiles looked down at himself with hooded eyes. Derek keened at the scents pouring off his mates.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed. “I want to fuck you.” Derek whined again. He gripped Stiles’ hips tighter and pulled him down on top of him. Stiles hands were everywhere, holding Derek in place as he sucked marks into Derek’s chest. “I’m going to make sure these marks stay, okay? I want everyone to know you belong to me in the morning.” Derek nodded and whined.

“Fuck, Stiles. Yes.” Derek’s moans soon filled the air. Stiles ripped his shirt off and leaned his head down to lap at Derek’s nipples. Derek’s hips bucked. “I need you Stiles,” Derek moaned. Derek reached up and started tugging off Stiles’ pants. Stiles sat up and slid the jeans off and started tugging at Derek’s. Derek lifted his hips so Stiles could pull them off. He practically ripped the boxers off the man. Derek moaned at the friction. Stiles held Derek’s hips down as he lowered his head. He licked a stripe up Derek’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks and took most of Derek’s length into his mouth. Derek let out a shattered moan.

“Stiles!” He yelled. He tried to buck his hips, but Stiles held him firmly in place. A stream of babble fell from Derek’s mouth. “Fuck, you mouth Stiles. It’s so hard watching you.” Stiles swirled his tongue around Derek’s tip and Derek moaned again. Stiles reached up and pressed two fingers against Derek’s lips. Derek opened his mouth and sucked. Stiles pulled off Derek’s dick with an obscene pop. Derek groaned at the sight. Stiles pulled his finger’s from Derek’s lips and trailed them over the cleft of his ass. He gently circled his hole before pushing a finger in. Derek threw his head back, panting. Stiles could see him trying to control his shift.

“Let go, baby.” He cooed. Derek met his eyes. Stiles could see the fear in them. “If you let go, I will too. Let the wolf come to play too.” Derek’s eyes bled red and his teeth started growing. Stiles slowly began moving his finger in and out of Derek. Derek let out another strangled moan as Stiles bent his finger, stretching Derek.

“Fuck Stiles, if I let go,” Derek panted. “I might claim you. I don’t want to on out first night together. Want it, to be. Special.” He bit out. Stiles smiled softly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t.” Stiles assured him. He added another finger, slowly working Derek open. Derek bit out another strangled moan. “You’re so good for me baby. So good. You’re going to let me fuck you senseless right?” Derek just nodded.

“Need you, now. Stiles!” Derek was already dangerously close. Stiles smirked.

“Need me already baby? Are you sure you’re ready for me?” Derek nodded. Stiles reached down and slipped a condom into his weeping dick. He had wanted this for so long. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Derek completely compliant below him.

“Stiles,” Derek begged. Stiles pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked himself up before lining himself up. Derek moaned at the contact. Stiles tried to push in slow, but Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles’ hips and pulled him in deep. Stiles moaned obscenely. His arms shook from the effort of keeping himself up.

“So good for me Derek. So eager for me.” Stiles pulled out slow, but snapped his hips back. Derek through his head back and growled. He wrapped his hands in the blankets to hide his claws. Stiles clicked his tongue. “Don’t you dare hide those from me.” Stiles grasped one hand and placed it on his hips.

“I’ll hurt you,” Derek whimpred. Stiles snapped his hips again, making Derek keen.

“No you won’t. You can’t hurt me. My tattoos won’t allow it.” Stiles placed Derek’s other hand on his ribs. He set a slow, hip cracking pace, Derek groaning with each thrust. He squeezed Stiles experimentally and moaned when his claws didn’t break the skin. His had immediately scrabbled against Stiles back, pulling him closer. As Stiles thrust, he felt his orgasm building. He felt his magic dancing on his skin.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Derek moaned. Stiles was glowing, literally. Small bursts of magic were dancing on his skin as he thrust into Derek.  
Derek reached up and kissed Stiles, hard. He fell back onto the bed and let his wolf go. It scrambled to the surface, preening under the care his mate was giving him. He growled attacked Stiles neck with little bites. Stiles thrust became more erratic as Derek lapped at his neck.

“Fuck, Derek, I’m gonna.” Stiles stuttered. Derek moaned loudly as Stiles adjusted his hips and rocked against his prostate. “Fuck yes.” Stiles continued at that angle, canting against Derek’s prostate with every thrust. Derek was seeing stars, right of the verge of his orgasm.

“Cum for me, alpha.” Stiles moaned. That was it. Derek’s hips jerked at Stiles hit his prostrate again and he was coming between them. He threw his head back and howled. With two more thrusts, Stiles was cumming. Derek watched through lidded eyes as sparks flew off Stiles’ skin as the waves of his orgasm hit.  
Stiles collapsed on Derek’s chest breathing heavily. Derek whined as he picked up their scent. It was intoxicating. Stiles lifted himself onto his elbows and grinned.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

“Well damn Sourwolf,” He said. Derek couldn’t stop his grin. Stiles smiled at him softly. “God, I hope I get to see you smile like that more.” Derek reached forward and nuzzled Stiles’ cheek.

“Only for you,” Derek answered. Stiles pulled out and dealt with the condom before laying next to Derek.

“Ya know, I’m a little surprised you were so okay with bottoming.” Stiles said. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles noticed Derek’s blush.

“I’ve… uh… never let anyone,” Derek stuttered. Stiles sat up quickly.

“Holy crap, Derek are you serious?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded, attempting to pull Stiles back into his arms.

“My instincts always said, no fucking way. So I didn’t.” Derek shrugged. Stiles eyes widened.

“But you should have stopped me!” Stiles voice cracked. Derek smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Stiles, you could literally give me dog commands and my wolf would jump at the chance to follow them. That was something I was one hundred percent ready for.” Derek assured him. Stiles laid back down, still slightly skeptical. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve never prepared myself.” Derek was happy he said it. Stiles eyes went wide and a startled squeak came from his lips.

“Well, you’re not the only one. I haven’t bottomed since I was sixteen.” Stiles smirked. “I’ve learned I don’t submit easily.” Derek’s jaw dropped. Well isn’t that the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He nuzzled under Stiles jaw with a whine.

“God, we just had sex and you’re already driving me crazy. I want to submit to you. I want to be a part of your pack.” Derek said. Stiles froze.

“Are- Are you sure?” He stuttered. “I mean you’re an alpha. You are my mate. You would be my co-alpha. How would that work if you submit?” Derek’s breath was heavy on his jaw.

“It’s natural. There is technically one leader of the pack, even with a mated alpha pair. You would be the leader. I want to submit to you because me wolf recognizes you as it’s leader, even if we’re mates.” Derek explained. Stiles thought about it for a second.

“You already said you were serious about the mating bond, so I suppose.” Stiles said. He was still so unsure about how Derek actually felt about him.

“Stiles, I love you. I always have,” Derek sighed. Stiles looked at him sharply. The alpha’s eye were closed and he had a content smile on his face. He opened him eyes and started examining Stiles’ tattoos. His eyes locked on the triskelia. He ran his finger over the run. “When did you get this? Hell, when did you get all of these?”

“That was my first. I was fourteen.” Derek looked up at him. “The Hale’s adopted the symbol as their pack symbol because of the connection to the land. This symbol was first used to protect this territory specifically.” Derek’s lips formed a soft o. “I’ve gotten the others every couple month since.” Derek reached down an nipped at the barbells in Stiles’ nipples. Stiles yelped and moaned.

“And the piercings? They suit you ridiculously well.” Derek said.

“I got my belly button at sixteen. My nipples at fifteen. I got my tongue, eyebrow, and ears done after I was kicked out of the pack.” He explained. Derek whined.

“I want to rip his throat out for doing that to you.” Stiles huffed a laugh.

“Calm down Sourwolf. It turned out to be for the better. I started my consulting. Peter became my pack. We built this house.” Stiles gestured to the room. Derek looked around for the first time.

“What is with the house?” He asked.

“I knew I wanted somewhere to grow a pack. I honestly adore kids and would love to have little pups.” Derek whined. “Plus, Erica and Boyd were pack. I knew Allison would want to be pack. We couldn’t all live at my dad’s.” Stiles shrugged. Derek nuzzled deeper into his mate’s neck. His wolf had howled at the mention of pups.

“Could I stay too?” Derek asked softly. He knew what the answer should be, but honestly, after all the monumental failed relationships he’s had, he couldn’t be sure. He would take anything that Stiles would give him.

“Derek, if you think you’re going anywhere from this room, then you’re an idiot.” Stiles said. Derek smiled. “Go to sleep Sourwolf. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Our pack needs to be taken care of.” Derek growled at Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. He drifted off to the sound of his mate’s heartbeat.

***

Stiles’ woke up with a heated blanket wrapped around him. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Derek was snoring softly on his chest. Stiles let his lips curve into a grin. He slid the werewolf off of him and slipped a pair of briefs on before padding to the kitchen. Peter and Allison were standing at the kitchen island chatting. They both smirked at him, taking in the marks littering his neck. Peter handed him a bowl filled with cereal. Stiles took it gratefully.

“So mom and dad finally got together?” Allison asked. Stiles grinned. “What happened to not jumping into things?” Stiles blushed.

“He said he was serious about the mating bond. He wanted the pack and the pups and all that jazz with me.” Stiles said with a shrug. Peter howled. Allison gave him a hip bump and a smile. They all looked up as Derek stumbled into the kitchen in a pair of underwear. Both Allison and Peter’s jaws dropped. Stiles had managed to make his bite marks stay. Derek froze at the sight of their guests. He blushed tomato red. Allison and Peter gave him slightly defensive stances. Derek bowed his head respectfully.

“You’re serious about this, Derek?” Peter bit out. Stiles rolled his eyes. He knew they had to protect him and their pack. Derek nodded.

“I told you, I came back just because I missed him. This is something I’ve been wishing to happen for a long time. I won’t fuck it up if I can help it.” Derek explained. Allison pursed her lips and nodded.

“Alright, welcome back to Beacon Hills Derek.” Allison said. Stiles smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

“I’m excited to stay for a long time,” Derek said with a grin.

 

 

Fin.


	2. Tiny epilogue

  * Derek and Stiles are obviously grossly happy together.
  * Erica and Allison gang up on their sex life, both upset they can’t hear it.
  * They all move into the house together, much to the sheriff’s amusement.
  * Scott eventually crawls back to the pack. Stiles refuses to accept him in the pack on the grounds that he ‘only shares alpha status with der-bear.’
  * Scott understands and willingly gives up his alpha status. Melissa is insanely proud.
  * Scott is blown away by Isaac in a crop top. Stiles won the bet.
  * Lydia got frustrated one night at jungle and frenched Allison on the dance floor.
  * Peter grumbled about losing to Stiles.
  * Derek was their wolf alpha, but Stiles was in charge of the pack.
  * They successfully protected Beacon Hills for many years.




End file.
